


I'm Going to be a Dad?

by QuothTheRaven_Nevermore



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, more like a random little blurb actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuothTheRaven_Nevermore/pseuds/QuothTheRaven_Nevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Matt hearing his baby's heartbeat for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going to be a Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Daredevil story, so sorry if I royally screw up the characters, but I really wanted to write this.

"Hey Matt," you say as you absentmindedly rub your hand against your ever-growing abdomen.

  
"Yeah," you hear him reply from another room.

  
"Can you come here?"

  
You hear the tapping of his cane against the wood floor as he makes his way from one room to another before stopping a few feet away from you, his cane against his side.

  
"What's wrong? What is it?"

  
"Nothing's wrong," you assure him, stepping forward to fix his tie that's slightly crooked. "But I need you to do something for me."

  
His brow furrows, "What do you need me to do?"

  
"Listen," you tell him, a bit cryptically.

  
"You need me to...listen?" Matt asks confused, his eyebrows raising questioningly.

  
You resist the urge to laugh because of what an odd request it really is, "Yeah, just listen, tell me what you hear."

  
"Okay," he replies. You see his body still and his hand relax its grip on his cane. His eyes close behind his glasses.

  
"What do you hear?" you ask quietly, feeling like it would be inappropriate to speak any louder.

  
"The wind outside," Matt answers, "the sound of breathing, from me and you. The refrigerator humming in the kitchen. Someone opening their front door outside. A little boy giggling as he walks by."

  
"Anything else? Anything nearby? Like in this room?"

  
Matt's eyebrows furrow as he searches for what you want him to hear. "I really doubt it's the washing machine you want me to hear," he mumbles as he keeps listening.  
You giggle, earning a grin from you husband.

  
"Heartbeats?" he says finally. He takes your silence as an affirmative answer. "Mine, your's, and-" His answer is cut off as he realizes what you wanted him to hear.

  
You smile as you see understanding dawning on his face. "And the baby's," you say, finishing his sentence.

  
The biggest smile you've ever seen breaks across Matt's face as he bends down and presses his ear to your stomach. He listens, his expression only growing happier as the seconds tick by. "I'm gonna be a dad," he says quietly to himself.

  
You laugh, the sound a bit muffled by emotion that's threatening to make itself known by tears. "Yeah, you are."

  
"I'm going to be a dad," Matt says again, sounding more frightened this time. As he stands back up, keeping a hand on your stomach, he frets, "I don't know how to be dad. What am I going to do? What if the baby doesn't like me?"

  
You chuckle as you put a reassuring hand on your husband's arm. "It's your baby, of course they'll like you. And don't worry, you'll figure it out. You'll be a great dad."

  
Matt's smile only grows bigger, then quickly fades away.

  
"What's wrong?" you worry.

  
"If I'm going to be a dad," Matt says, "Then that means you're pregnant."

  
A loud laugh leaves your mouth, "Yes, Matty, that is how babies are made."

  
"Oh my God," he says, running around the apartment, opening windows, then closing them again, filling a glass with water then deciding against it and leaving it on the counter.

  
"What are you _doing_ , Matt?" you ask, wondering briefly if he's gone crazy.

  
"Is it cool enough in here?" he asks, worried. "Or is too cold? Should I turn the heater on? Do you want some water? Food? Anything?"

  
You giggle as you realize that he's trying to make you as comfortable as he can because of the baby. "I would like it if-"

  
"Yes?" he interrupts, "What would you like? Anything. The moon even, if you asked for it."

  
You laugh, "I would like it if you calmed down and quit worrying. I'm not fragile glass, Matty, I'll be fine. I'm pregnant not dying."

  
"Right, right of course," Matt says as he walks over to you from the couch.

  
You grin, "Great, now we go out and do something fun today."

  
By the look on Matt's face, you'd think you told him that you wanted to go skydiving without a parachute. "Oh no, you need to sit down and rest. You don't want to over exert yourself, not with my precious child inside of you."

  
You roll you eyes as he picks you up and puts you on the couch. "I'm fine," you huff, getting into a sitting position. "I can still walk around. I'm two months pregnant, not nine and ready to burst at any second. One day out in the park won't kill me."

  
"Maybe not," Matt says as he walks around the apartment, "but let's not risk it."

  
You roll your eyes again. Matt comes and sits next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. You lean into his chest, smiling. You're going to be parents. You spent a few blissful moments thinking about raising a family with Matt and how great it's going to be, before Matt's worried voice rings out again. "But you're sure that you won't want any water?"

  
You groan as he laughs and kisses your cheek. "Just wondering," he says.

  
You can't help the amused smile that grows on your face. You've never seen Matt like this and it's kind of funny, to see him so worried about this. But, you think as you can see another question about your well being forming on his lips, it's going to be a _long_ seven months.

 

 

 

Come say hi on [tumblr](http://imagines-library.tumblr.com/) :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story. The idea's from a post on Tumblr about imagining what it would be like for Matt to hear his baby's heartbeat for the first time.And I was going to write a very heartfelt and emotional story, OBVIOUSLY that isn't what happened, but hopefully you all liked it anyway.


End file.
